1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage container holder for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable space saving beverage container holder for extension and retraction from a dash board of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past it has been desirable to provide a construction for beverage container holders in vehicles. Several constructions have been provided including those using the door to the glove box or utilizing various storage compartments for providing a suitable location for holding beverages in the interior of the vehicle.
In the past it has also been desirable to provide a beverage container holder which would conserve space yet would allow the holding of two beverage containers at a time since it is often necessary to provide the holding of two containers at the same time when traveling in a vehicle. In addition, it has been desirable in the art to provide a beverage container holder which will hold securely various different sizes of beverage containers such as cans, bottles or coffee cups and the like and is readily adapted thereto. Examples of various container holders for vehicles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,211 to McConnell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,037 to Flowerday; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,584 to Dykstra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,572 to Dykstra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,908 to Dykstra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,157 to Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,072 to Owens; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,742 to Pellegrino; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,659 to Arnold. While these cup holder constructions have been improvements in the art there remains a need in the art for an improved dual cup holder device which is retractable into a dash board orifice.